Blood Soaked Fangs and Pure White Roses
by xXSuzuliXx
Summary: Emily wants to ba a vampire. Gregory wants to be a human again. Falling in love may be harder for them than anything. But when a vamire slayer is out to kill Gregory and his family, Emily and her brother Tony are there to help. Rated T for language Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's P.O.V.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now in Scotland, hope you enjoyed the flight, from America and have a nice visit." the flight attendant said over the speaker, as the plane came to a stop. "Finally!" I whispered as I unbuckled myself. Pulling my black and red bag from the compartment, I ran out onto the platform and into the airport. My name is Emily Lucinda Thompson, I'm sixteen and I love vampires, actually I love anything from the night. It's kind of my thing.

As I walked in, I dashed to the bathroom, took off my sweats, and put on some clothes. Today, I'm wearing black converses, dark jeans, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, my black hand gloves, and a huge dark grey sweat jacket.

I took out my green gel comb, and brushed my long dark brown hair. I can still see the red in it. Carefully, I took out my contacts and gently placed them into my dark brown amberish eyes making them darker than they needed to be. Walking out of the bathroom, I scanned the area for my aunt and cousin.

"Emily, Emily over here!" shouted a tall blonde woman with a thick American accent. Standing next to her was a young boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled as I saw my mother and my brother Tony. "Hi guys." I said sweetly, hugging my mom then pulling Tony close.

Tony's P.O.V.

I held on to my sister tightly. She was like my believer, my best friend. For Emily to come and live with us again was going to be great! "How was your trip dear?" I heard my mother ask.

"It was fine, I'm sorry I didn't come until now, I wanted to finish my sophomore year." Emily replied, pulling me onto her back and piggy packing me to the car, we had already gotten all of her stuff. We sat in the back together. "Tony I have something for you." my sister smiled as she pulled out a package wrapped in black paper, her favorite color.

"It was for your tenth birthday, I know its a few months late, but I thought you'd like it." I opened up the box and yelped with delight. It was my very own cloak; it was a deep emerald green. "I love it Em, thanks!" I cried, hugging her. I couldn't wait to show this off to Rudolph, I couldn't wait for him to meet her.

Emily's P.O.V.

We got to the house around 7, and it was almost night, my favorite time. I ran to my room, everything was perfect. My huge black bed with matching dresser and night stand were placed near the window.

My huge bookshelf was filled with my mangas, comics, novels, and pretty much anything I liked. My posters of Nami Tamaki, Fall Out Boy, and Coldplay were up, my German to English and Japanese to English dictionaries were placed on my desk, and my huge vampire movie collection was next to it also. I couldn't help but be happy. I put my bag on my bed and turned hooked up my stereo system. I turned it on and started dancing around the room.

I heard a thump and turned around. My window was open and standing there was a teenage boy about my age sixteen or seventeen. I froze. He snarled and I saw them. Pure white like snow, probably as sharp as a new sword, two fangs. His eyes were blood red, his skin paler than mine, and he started to charge at me, that's when the door opened. I turned to see Tony and a boy that looked a little older than him. "Gregory NO!" yelled the boy.

The boy pushed past me and jumped on the vampire named Gregory. "Rudolph!" I turned to see Tony running towards them. I grabbed my little brother and pulled him onto my bed with me. Rudolph lay on top of Gregory.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's actions." he cried, staring at me. I saw the tears fall down Rudolph's pale face, his spiked up brown hair was messier from the tussle with his brother. I slipped off the bed and hugged the little boy. "It's alright Hun, no harm done." he stared at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

I pulled him of the vampire named Gregory and hugged him, which brought a weird stare from his hot older brother and my little one. "Are you both hungry?" I asked gently, while whipping away Rudolph's tears. He nodded and grabbed his brother. "We'll be going now." Gregory shot me a glare. I just smiled at him. "Be safe, both of you." Then they were gone.

I looked at Tony. "Now explain yourself young man."

Gregory's P.O.V.

"That little human, that freak of a girl!" I spat after taking a long drink of blood. The cow mooed and Rudolph sighed. I turned my glare on him. He gave the same stare back. "What were you thinking?" he asked me incredulously. I pushed past him and flew up in the air. "GERGORY!" I heard him screaming for me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be away from him, away from the cow, away from it all! I flew to a tree branch and sat there. "I wish I were human again." I whispered to a small caterpillar that was scooting across the tree branch.

I saw lights in the distance, hi-beams. Rookery was looking for me again. I flew up into the night air and flew back to Tony's house. It was a safe haven for my brother, so maybe Tony will let me stay there tonight.

As I flew up to a window, I opened it and flew in. I wish I hadn't. Sleeping in a huge bed was _that_ girl. I turned to leave but I bumped into her desk and a mountain of books fell to the ground. I turned to check if I woke her up, and sure enough she was sitting in her bed, smiling at me. "Hello Gregory." her voice sent a chill up my spine.

Her brown hair was waved around her face as her amber eyes stared into my red ones. I couldn't stop looking into those eyes. I wanted to fall into them. I shook my head. "Your loosing it Greg, pull yourself together." I thought. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. She was at the edge of her bed now, she wore a green top with tie dye pants. "Do you need a place to stay for now?" she asked standing up. She was shorter than me, probably younger too. I looked down.

"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked quietly. I felt her hand in mine as she led me to her bed. Her BED!? I stopped and pulled my hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" I almost yelled. She giggled as she pulled the covers down. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor."

I stared at her. This chic was crazy. "I'm sorry." I jumped back from her. "What?" I asked. I was puzzled by what she had just said. "I know you probably don't want to be here and everything, and I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, it's just that I want to make sure your ok and, and………" I put my hand to her mouth. I glared at her and she looked back. I sighed as I crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over me. "I set my alarm for sunrise so you can either hide in my closet or under my bed or somewhere dark so the light doesn't hurt you." I turned over and glared at her again.

She yawned and laid her head down on a pillow and pulled a small blanket over her. I knew I should have told her no, to take her bed, but it felt so good, I fell into a really fit sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock bleeping loudly. I looked at the clock and saw the time was roughly around eight in the morning……wait…. EIGHT IN THE MORNING!? "Gregory get…………..up?" I realized that I was in my bed, the covers pulled over me, the curtains closed tightly, and my closet door opened slightly.

I sighed as I climbed out of bed. It was a Saturday, so I didn't need to worry about my mother waking me up. I opened the curtains to see a bright Scotland sun shining down on me, making me feel warm and bringing out the red in my brown hair.

"_Was it a dream?_" I walked over to my closet and opened the door. Light flooded through as I looked for a top to wear. Suddenly I heard a hiss. I turned to see Gregory. He was hiding behind a box of old yearbooks. His eyes blazing red, his teeth and mouth were a shade of faded red.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" he yelled. I ran out of my closet and shut the door. I slid down and sat. "It wasn't a dream." I whispered to myself. "Of course it wasn't a dream stupid." I heard the muffled voice of Gregory from behind the door. My heart skipped a beat as I jumped. That's when I remembered what I saw.

"Gregory, why was your mouth red?" I asked quietly. I didn't get an answer. I panicked, I ran to the bathroom, and there was a bruise, no marks, no dried blood, just a bruise.

Gregory's P.O.V

I remember waking up in a strange bed. It was around five in the morning. I pushed her alarm to eight and pulled her curtains closed. I had seen the sun coming over the horizon, I knew I had to hide, but there was no place her parents or Tony could find me. I ran over to her closet, but I tripped over something.

I turned on my back to see Emily sprawled out on the floor. Her hair tussled around her, making her look like she was underwater. I bent over her and moved a strand. She moved instantly and cuddled closer to me. Her head was by my leg as I sat next to her.

I kept touching her face. I felt a strange gnawing at my stomach, until I pulled away. She was mortal, full of blood, I was starving, but I knew that wasn't it. But after thinking about her blood, it all became so hazy. I bent down, I touched her neck, I bit, but I also heard the door opening. As quickly as I could, I picked Emily up and placed her in her bed. I hid under the covers next to her, not making a sound.

"Doesn't she look precious Bob?" I recognized the sound of Tony's mother Dottie. I peeked from under the blanket to see her parents watching her. "Come on Dottie, let's let her sleep." Dottie nodded while placing a note on Emily's nightstand. Once the door closed, I popped up from under the blankets.

Emily was still asleep. A bruise appeared on her neck, not a noticeable one but one none the less. I sighed as I shifted my weight. She felt it and placed her head on my chest. I stood still, not even moving my eyes. I knew the sun was coming up, I knew if I didn't move I would get burned, but I wanted her near me, I wanted to hold her. "_Whoa! Just chill Greg, you don't want that._" I thought to myself as I gently got up and walked to her closet, but a small part of me wanted to still be with her, I wanted to still be with her.

I didn't answer her question, I was afraid too, now she was going to let me burn. I sat in the dark, waiting for my demise.

Emily's P.O.V.

I ran from my room and into Tony's, I wanted to tell him about my encounter, only Tony knew my secret wish.

I looked around, but Tony wasn't there. I went back to my room and saw the note on my nightstand. "_Good morning honey, your father and I are going to a charity event for the McAllister's. Tony said he was going to play with his friend Rudolph today, so the day is yours. Keep your cell with you. We love you, have a good day."_

I sighed and opened the closet. As soon as it opened, I heard a familiar hiss, but I slipped inside before I closed it. I saw Gregory's bright red eyes as he watched my every move. "Did you give me this bruise?" I asked sternly, staring back at him.

Gregory kept his eyes down casted as I kept staring at him. I started to cry. "Emily, don't, I……." I stopped him from talking as I hugged him. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed him around, no matter what. I felt a cold hand on my back as I moved off of the hug.

I looked up to see Gregory's pale face in the dim light. I sat back a bit and glanced over to my clock. It said nine thirty. I sighed. "I'll let you get some sleep then." I got up and walked out of my closet.

I put on a pair of ripped jeans, a black cami, and my converses on. I walked down the stairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I turned on the TV, and started watching the Channel Six news. I flipped through each channel, either watching crappy cartoons, or strange soap operas.

I couldn't stop thinking about Gregory though. It was just so unbelievable! A vampire, an actual vampire, was sleeping inside _my_ closet! My head spun as I washed the dishes and cleaned a bit around the castle………………..erm…………….house.

As I was heading up the stairs to check on Gregory, the doorbell rang.

I trotted down the stairs closing in on the door, when I felt an icy hand cover my mouth and pull me back towards the stairs. "Don't make a sound." spoke a dangerously low voice. I turned my head to see…………….. GREGORY!?

Gregory's P.O.V.

I had heard the sound of a huge truck coming towards the house. I grabbed heavy coats to cover myself as I opened Emily's closet door. It was darker. I checked the time which said twelve fifteen, and then I went to the window. The clouds had come, blocking out the sun, replacing it with rain.

I took the coats off, I still felt a bit burned, but it was alright for now. I scanned the area and saw Rookery's "Vampire Killing" truck. The gates were opened, but the car was running outside of the gates, but he was walking to the door.

I turned and ran. I flew down the stairs, just in time to see Emily walking towards the stairs. But as I was able to call for her, her doorbell rang. Emily started walking towards the door. But she wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking about me. That's when I noticed something. I could hear what she was thinking; I was in her mind while I was in my own.

I flew towards her, covering her mouth with my left hand and pulling her back by her waist with my right arm. We walked backwards towards the stairs; I heard her muffling from under my hand. "Don't make a sound." I warned her. I turned her head, so she knew it was me.

Her expression almost made me laugh. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her face had gone pale. I pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs and the doorbell kept ringing and fists pounded on the door.

Once we were in her room, she collapsed on me. "Emily, get up." I whispered, I thought Rookery could hear us. Emily looked up at me, and pushed me towards her closet. "_She must think I'm still getting burned._" I thought as I let her push me into her closet.

Emily's P.O.V.

I was inside my closet with Gregory again. I didn't ask who Rookery was; I was terrified a bit by Gregory's anger. I sat close to him as we listened to the pounding of fists on my front door.

"Gregory, why did you come out of the closet, you could have been burned!" I yelled at him as I placed my hand on his face. I ran my fingers through his hair. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to come on to him, I just like playing with people's hair. It's fun.

Gregory just stared at me, not saying anything, just watching my movements. The pounding stopped and I tried getting up. I felt an icy hand grab mine. I turned back and sat next to Gregory.

"Emily."

"Yes Gregory?"

"Don't leave me." I heard the pleading in his voice. I guess he was a little shaken up. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. Gregory's red eyes stared into my own brown amberish eyes, then, he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory's P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful, she was kind, and she knew what I felt. With that kiss, I wanted to make her mine. Emily pulled away after a few seconds. I stood still, my eyes boring into hers. I was scared. "Emily?" I asked after what seemed like ages. Emily glanced at me.

"Gregory, I………" she never got to finish because I kissed her again. I wouldn't stop no matter what. Emily kissed back; she threw her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. After a few minutes, she pulled away, gasping for breath.

I chuckled and kissed her neck. I smiled when she made a soft moan. "Gregory." I brought my face to her's and kissed her again.

I can't remember how long we stayed like that. Kissing or holding each other in her closet, but it felt like I was alive again. Suddenly, the door swung open, and standing in the door way, was Tony and Rudolph.

"What the hell is this Gregory?" my little brother screamed. His face had gone pale, well paler than usual. Emily shrank back towards me, her body shivering slightly from the surprising visit of the boys.

I instinctively threw my body over her then, picking her up and rushing her towards the window. I flew into the now darkened sky. I could hear her little yelp and laughed. She clung to my jacket as I pulled her closer to me. I could feel her soft skin on mine.

I kissed her forehead. Emily shivered a bit, and I decided to make her want me a little more.

I stopped in the air, just floating in the same spot above a forest, kissing her. I kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips, and her neck. I smirked as Emily shivered under my breath. I kissed her neck over her bruised spot. Emily moaned and I couldn't help but smile.

I kissed her again, and she shivered. I brushed her hair from her closed eyes. She looked so radiant in the moonlight. Her pale skin became bright, her brown hair glowed in a red hue, and I knew that if her eyes were open, they would shimmer and shine and look like chocolate. I smiled at the thought and kissed her lips. "Emily, open your eyes."

Emily's P.O.V

My eyes were closed as Gregory tossed me from my window. I felt the rush of the cool night air brush my hair from my forehead and the icy grip of Greg's hands around my waist. I felt the cold chill of Gregory's breath as he spoke my name.

"Emily, open your eyes." I could hear his voice whispering in my ears, but I was too afraid to even nod. I'm terrified of heights, I can't deal with them. "Emily it's alright, open your eyes my love." Something inside me told me to trust him. I opened to see a forest under me and the moon at my side.

I smiled and turned towards Gregory. His eyes were a brighter shade of red. His hair was blown back by the wind, and he had a huge smile on his face. I could feel his grip lessen on my waist, but I didn't care.

He was happy and I was too. "Gregory this is amazing!" I yelled over the holler of the wind, bursting through my hair. Gregory glanced at me and smiled brightly.

Suddenly his grip loosened and I started falling. "GREGORY!" I saw the trees coming closer and the moon flying higher from my side. I closed my eyes and prayed. "Emily love, open your eyes." I thought I could hear Gregory's voice. "Emily open your eyes!"

I kept them close, if I was going to die, then I wanted to do it in the dark. "GOD DAMNIT OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I forced them open to see my vampire's face looking down on mine. We were right above the forest. Gregory had caught me, he held me closely, he kissed my forehead.

I looked at his eyes. Worry and rage filled them. "Don't drop me, please don't drop me." Gregory just stared at me, like I was crazy. I felt hot tears stream down my face. Gregory pulled me close to him, and with a hand, wiped my tears away.

"I'll never drop you, I never will." He's eyes bore into mine and I nodded. He gently placed his lips on mine and we stayed that way. Two lovers, floating in the sky with no worries.

* * *

Fredrick and Freda Sackville-Baggs walked down the stone hallway of their grave yard home. "We're very glad you're here Via, I do hope you get to meet Rudolph's human friend, he's so sweet." Freda chimed, as a pale vampire followed the couple.

She was dressed in a pale blue dress, her blonde hair tied up into a bun with a daisy in it. Fredrick looked back at the newcomer and sighed as they past his middle child, his son Rudolph. He had heard from Rudolph about Gregory's human girl.

He had also seen them together, kissing. Of course he was pleased to see his eldest son's fiancée, but if Gregory had chosen his "bride-to-be" already, then there would be problems ahead of them.

Via stared straight ahead, a vision popping into her mind. "_Oh this shall be fun_." she thought before climbing into her coffin and falling asleep.

* * *

Rookery pulled his binoculars from his face. A smirk escaped on his lips. Just above the trees, he had seen a dark speck, now with confirmation, he saw Gregory Sackville-Baggs, holding a girl. "So vampire, you've found a snack have you, you so….." Rookery brought his binoculars back to his face.

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw the vampire kiss his "victim". "So, you've taken a mate have you?" Rookery growled as he started his car and tried to follow his targets as they zoomed off into the night. Following intently, Rookery's mind started to form a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't been writing, I was having loads of issues, but I back so here you go my friends!! ;)

Emily's P.O.V

I awoke to heavy pressure on my stomach. I looked up and there was Tony. "I had a nightmare again." he said. Tears were falling from his blue eyes. "Oh Tony, come here, you can stay in my room tonight." I hugged him and let him crawl in to bed with me. Like I said, I'm a sucker for my little brother. I checked the clock; it was nine in the morning. "What was the dream about?" I asked him as he sat next to me. Tony shivered and glanced up at me. "You were with Gregory, he was going to drink your blood." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Is that what you were afraid of?" I asked. Tony shook his head and continued. "I thought it was romantic because you both pledged your love to each other. I was scared when Rookery came and kidnapped you, Fredrick, and another vampire." "Who was the other vampire?" I asked but Tony shrugged. I sighed deeply and climbed out of bed. "Ok Tony, how about you and I go do something fun today." I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I'm gonna go get dressed!" he called and ran out of my room. I giggled and opened my closet and pulled out a black casual dress with a silver spider web pattern on it and blood red boots. I went out to my room and started changing when something sparkling caught my eye. I walked over to my desk and saw a small bracelet and under it a note. The bracelet was black with one charm on it. It was a blood red heart.

I put it on and opened up the note. It read, "_My dearest Emily, I'm so happy we were able to fly last night, I'm sorry it couldn't have lasted longer, but it was too dangerous to keep you out when I saw Rookery. I will visit you tonight, it is my promise to you. I left you a little gift, I've been saving it for the one person I love. The heart glows whenever you are around your soul_ _mate. I hope you are mine. Sweetest of dreams my love. Gregory_" My heart skipped a beat.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs to see Tony waiting for me by the door. It was around noon because of the chores we had to do first. I opened the door and walked out into the sun, Tony followed, gently closing the door. "So Tony, where would you like to go?" I asked. Tony was about to say something when we heard a crunching noise. I turned to see a creepy man standing a fair distance away from us. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled, putting my brother behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry to intrude on your little outing but," he pulled out a gun. Tony started crying and I stood still. "You missy, will be coming with me." the man said.

"Go away Rookery!" Tony screamed. Rookery fired the gun. I grabbed Tony and flung us to the side. The bullet missed us by an inch, but I didn't take any chances. I grabbed Tony's hand and ran. Rookery got into his truck and tried to start it. I kept running with Tony behind me. "Emily this way." Tony pulled me off the road and into the fields. We kept running. I looked back to see Rookery's huge red truck following us, but it was far behind. Tony turned past a huge rock and stopped. We were in a cemetery. I shivered and Tony pulled me forward. The sky was dark with thick black storm clouds.

It looked liked it would rain any minute. The truck was coming closer. "Rudolph!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. I understood why he brought me here. This is where Gregory was. I heard a gunshot and pulled Tony down behind a huge tombstone. Tony held onto me and screamed. The truck was getting closer and louder now. I was afraid. "Someone, anyone, HELP!" I yelled with all of my breath. I heard gunshots again and stood up with Tony. I picked up my little brother and ran. A bullet missed us by an inch, but it was enough to make me fall. "What the hell." I looked up to see a pale man with black hair and black eyes.

He looked like a mix of Gregory and Rudolph. I sat up holding Tony in my arms. He was looking at us with an expression I didn't know. "Fredrick?" Tony asked looking up at the man. "Tony, what's going on here, who is she?" Fredrick yelled pointing at me from under his cape. Rookery blasted his gun again, missing us. I felt strong hands grab me and pull me behind a huge statue. Fredrick was on top of me and Tony. When the gun shots stopped, he grabbed us again and pulled us underground. It was dark and cold. I held onto my little brother tightly as he walked in front of me. "Who is she Tony?" Fredrick asked my brother when we got far below enough.

Little light shined through but it was enough for me to see. We were in some type of crypt. "This is my sister Emily." Tony said, holding onto my hand. Fredrick shot his head up and looked at me. I shivered violently and flinched when I heard the gunshots. Fredrick looked at me sympathetically. "You're Gregory's human." he said more to himself than me. I nodded and looked around. "Darling, what's going on?" asked a musical voice. A beautiful woman with curly red hair came out of the shadows with two young girls and Rudolph. "Tony!"

Rudolph and a platinum haired girl said as they rushed to him and hugged him. Tony hugged them back. "Who is she?" asked the girl with honey colored hair. All eyes turned towards me and I shivered. "This is my older sister Emily. Emily, this is Anna, Freda, Fredrick, and Via." he pointed to everyone but Rudolph. The girl with platinum hair named Anna ran up to me. She had pretty green eyes and was wearing a pink dress. Anna smiled at me and hugged me. "It's so nice to meet you." I hugged back and blushed lightly. "It's nice to meet you too." I replied gently.

The woman with red curly hair hugged me next. "You must me Gregory's human, we've heard so much about you. I'm Freda." I nodded and blushed again. The girl named Via looked me up and down. She was wearing a light blue dress. "I'm Gregory's fiancée, well I should say ex – fiancée." I stood ass still as stone and slowly breathed. "So there's a whole flock of you!" yelled a voice from behind. I turned to see Rookery with a huge gun full of light. The vampires shrieked and shrank back. Fredrick blocked the light from them and was slowly burning.

Tony picked up a rock and hit the light, making it all black with the dim light from before. Rookery charged at Fredrick with a huge cross. I jumped in front of him and kicked him in the crotch. Rookery doubled over in pain. "Stay away from them!" I yelled picking up the cross and whacking him with it. "Ow!" the man yelled and tried to escape. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and doubled over. Rookery had punched me. I fell to the ground and got another punch into my back. I held back my screams and kicked him in the leg. He kept punching me. Then it happened. I heard an inhuman growl. Rookery screamed and ran.

I looked up to see Gregory in crouched over me. I looked around and Rookery was gone, but he would be back. "Gregory?" I gasped, I was in so much pain I couldn't stand it. "Emily, what were you, what, oh god." I felt him pull me to his chest, and kiss my lips. The next think I felt was a sharp pain in my neck and then my world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory's P.O.V

"Gregory, what did you do?" I turned around to look at my father.

His pale face was contorted into a mix of anger, shock and disgust. I looked at my hands and smirked. They were covered in the dark crimson color of fresh blood. I licked my lips and tasted the tangy sweet flavor of blood on them. "We're vampires, it's what we do." I growled at him.

My father looked on in disgust and suddenly, Tony was there, lying on the floor, crying. Why was he crying? I heard a faint moan and turned around.

Emily was lying on the ground. Her skin was ashy pale, her moonlit eyes were glazed over, and losing their chocolate shine, her hair and neck were soaked in a red liquid. She was faintly breathing. "How could you!" Tony screamed from the other side of the room.

My sister and mother were holding him; my father was holding my brother back and Via was watching with an amused look on her face. I looked back at Emily…..my Emily.

An inhumane scream escaped my lips and I felt someone shaking me.

"Gregory, get up." I opened my eyes to see Emily looking at me. "Emily? Where did," Emily covered my mouth and pointed towards the tomb entrance.

Lying on the bottom steps was Tony. I looked back at Emily and growled as I pulled her close.

Her black dress was ripped and her boots scuffed. I pulled our faces together and gently kissed her lips. I looked down at her and watched as she put her left hand over the part of her neck where I gave her a bruise.

"Emily?" "Yeah, Greg?" she mumbled groggily. I breathed a sigh of relief and got out of my coffin, pulling her along and sitting down near Tony. Emily gave a slight yelp as I pulled her into my lap and snuggled close to her. She still covered the bruise.

My parents were nowhere to be seen and Anna and Via had disappeared also. "They went to our house to get the basement ready for all of you, and your parents are having a nice little chat with ours." Emily grumbled as she looked away from me.

Tony turned over in his sleep. I stared at her dumbfounded. "How did you," "Read your mind? Simple, you bit me." she snapped and removed her hand from her neck. There were two small puncture marks.

I stared at her wide eyed. "How the hell did I," "When I woke up, I saw your fiancé," she said with venom. I looked down, trying not to meet her cold gaze. "Your fiancé woke me and showed me the marks. She told me how Rookery stabbed me with a knife he had with him. She also told me how you bit me, sucking out some of my blood, and making my unconscious body drink the blood from your arm that you bit into." I remembered that and looked at my arm.

Sure enough, there were two puncture marks. "It was the only way I could save you love." "Don't call me "_Love_"!" she spat and slapped my face. "What the hell," "How could you not tell me you had a fiancé!" she screamed, walking away from me with her cold eyes. I growled at her. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Oh yes you do! Stringing me along, were you just using me so you could drink my blood? Am I some type of snack on the go?" she screamed.

I felt something struck my face. She had thrown a rock at me, and was prepared to do it again.

"Knock it off you bitch! So what if I was using you? I don't see how it matters." I froze. "_Oh shit, what the hell did I just say_?" I looked up and saw Emily in tears. Her beautiful brown eyes were watery and harden. "Emily I, I didn't," "

Stay the hell away from me you freak." she had picked up one of the small crosses Rookery dropped and was holding it out in front of her. I could see it was painful for her to hold it. "Emily, sweetheart, I didn't mean,"

"Stay away!" "Emily, listen to me," I begged. I watched as she threw a rock at me. "Damnit Emily!" I charged at her. She drew the cross up in front of her, but I pushed it out of the way and man did it hurt.

I pinned her up against the wall. My red eyes glaring down into her brown ones. "Get off me," I pressed my lips to her's and wrapped my arms around her waist. I was pleased to feel her deepen the kiss.

I pulled away to let her breath. "Love," She looked up at me and buried her head in my chest. I held her tightly as she sobbed. I rubbed her back and she snuggled up to me. "I'm *hic* sorry." I lifted her head up and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I guess this is still a shock to me." Emily smiled and then looked down. "Does this mean I'm a vampire?" I ran my fingers over my mark and smiled.

I could feel my love wince under my touch, but she snuggled up to my hand. "Unfortunately for you, no. I would have had to drink all of your blood for you to become a vampire. "But, you bit me, so why," "I bit you because I needed you to inhale some of my blood. At first I started drinking your blood because it tasted so good, but I stopped just in time and transferred some of my blood to you. It was a way for me to help heal you." Emily looked at me with her confused face on.

I sighed. "No you're not a vampire; I didn't drink all of your blood. But you will be sensitive to light and other stuff." "Like the cross?" "Yes like the cross." Emily nodded her head and snuggled into my chest.

"But why keep me as a human?" she mumbled. I looked down at her and smiled. Her brown moonlit eyes were narrowed, and her light pink lips were frowned. She crossed her arms and looked away. "It just wasn't the right time love."

I watched her blush and look up at me. I kissed her forehead and pulled her with me toward the tomb entrance. "I think it's time to take you and Tony home." Emily nodded and walked towards the steps. I watched her pick Tony up and gently place him in her arms.

I walked over to them and led them out of the tomb.

The night air was cool and crisp. The moon was full and stars littered the dark night sky.

Emily shivered and pulled Tony closer to her while Tony turned his head. "You ready?" I asked Emily, taking her hand in mine. I started levitating off the ground and Emily held Tony tighter to her. It was really awkward getting them to their house. I had to switch off with Emily, carrying Tony.

Finally we reached our destination and I set her down gently at the front door. She was shivering and holding her little brother closer to her. "I sh….should've….wo….worn…..my cloak." she mumbled. "I chuckled and gently knocked on the door. "I'll see you in a bit." I whispered and disappeared into the night.

I watched from a tree as her father opened the door and usher his children inside. I stayed on the branch until I saw Emily's bedroom light flicker on. Carefully, I flew towards it and peeked in.

Emily was dressed in a light pink night gown and was settling in for bed. I watched as she turned off the light and cuddled under her comforter. I gently opened the window and slid into bed with her. She turned over and smiled.

"I missed you." she giggled. I smiled and licked the mark I had given her. She shuddered and pulled me closer to her. I kissed her lips and snuggled against her. "Good night my love," "Good morning my blood sucking vampire." she joked as fell into a quick and easy sleep.

When I was sure she was asleep, I picked up her right wrist and saw the bracelet I left for her. The heart glowed bright red as I touched it. "I knew it." I kissed my soul mate's head and fell into a fit sleep next to her.


End file.
